


For Love and Honour

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Harlequin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>For two years, military man Vossler has nursed a broken heart.</cite></p><p>Harlequin book copy. Spoilers up to Shiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love and Honour

For two years, military man Vossler has nursed a broken heart. His comrade-in-arms ex-lover was charged with murdering their king, and Basch's execution was the first act of the invading Archadian government. In hiding with the last scion of Dalmasca, Vossler has bided his time waiting for revenge.

When his liege is captured, Vossler is forced beg for help from an Archadian general who is only too happy to see Vossler on his knees-- and then comes the unexpected discovery that Basch is not only alive, but claims that he was framed all those years ago.

Desperate to restore his honour, Vossler starts a dangerous game playing the general's personal interest and connections against Basch's physical courage and apparent loyalty to the true crown. From their royal rescue aboard the Archadian dreadnought Leviathan to the desert wastes of the treacherous Sandsea, the further Vossler journeys with Basch, the more Vossler is unable to deny what Basch once meant to him-- and the passion Basch's rough hands can still draw from Vossler's soul.

With the Archadian army closing in and the general come to claim his price, is this second chance too late or can Vossler trust in Basch this time?


End file.
